


With Us Every Day.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, FTWD, Ficlet, Sadness, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mommy?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Why isn't Daddy with us?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Us Every Day.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> It's been a while since I did a FTWD fic!
> 
> Just a quick little fic but, its a fic.
> 
> This is a part 2 part 1 is [I See Myself in Your Eyes.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4967581/chapters/11408062) Fear Comes In Many Forms. is another fic in my Lt. Jones/Alicia Clark fics!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Silence settled over the botanical wonderland, the soft crunch of their footfall filling the gap of silence as she felt the gentle grasp of fingers gripping tighter to her hand. 

"Mommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Why isn't Daddy with us?"

Alicia's gentle stride halted suddenly, soft blue eyes gazing at her little girl as she sank down, resting on her haunches. Hand softly brushing darkened curls behind her ear as she sighed.

"Daddy can't be with us baby."

"Why?"

There was silence as Alicia looked away from her, knowing she couldn't tell her the truth, tell her the man her father actually was. Someone that had taken her from that parking garage by force. Hurt her, everything that had happened that night. She flinched hearing the screech of the SUVs tires the sound of metal crashing against metal. The gunshots, Bonnets screams as the infected ripped him apart. Because of Jones, because of what he'd done to him, her, everyone.

"Mommy?"

Her eyes pulled back to her daughter, seeing wide brown eyes staring at her. Waiting for her to answer her question.

"Daddy's in heaven baby."

It was a lie, but one she told to keep the image of a father. A sniffle filled the silence between them, as tears slowly fell down her daughter's cheeks. Alicia's arms extended reaching out, and pulling her to her, hugging her, as her fingers ran through darkened curls.

"Shh, daddy's watching over us baby."

Soft sniffles sounded against her neck, as Alicia pushed upright, carrying her daughter back toward the makeshift camp her mother, Travis, Ofelia, and Nick had started to call Home. A place hidden away from the outside world, the infected, and the bad memories of everything that had happened before. 

"It's okay baby. Daddys with us, I know he is."

"Really?"

Her voice was a small whisper against her, as she held her in her arms. Jones was still with them, haunting her dreams every night when she slept. Dark eyes, and bright smile. Knowing he'd made her like him, that he'd won in the end and changed her life forever. Alicia walked back into the campsite, as she sat down, holding her daughter close. 

"Yes, baby daddys with us every day."

Each word sounded more and more sure as she confessed what she'd denied ever since that night. Jones mark within her, on her life, was there as fresh as the day it happened.


End file.
